


Colección Johnlock

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquí pondré esos fics cortos Johnlock que se me vayan ocurriendo. Poco a poco esta colección tendrá fics Johnlock a patadas de pocas palabras. Puede hasta que si se unan de alguna manera hagan un fic largo. Quien sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Su mano toco la pierna de él hasta llegar a donde tenía que llegar, se paró para contemplar los movimientos que haría. Él sonrió, le besó y acto seguido le quitó la camisa y le paso sus manos por el pecho sintiéndose amado. Ambos se habían encontrado, empezado con mal pie y acabado amándose como si el resto del mundo no existiera.


	2. Día de la Mujer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de humor no viene mal.

— Sherlock, ¿qué día es hoy?

— 8 de Marzo, día de la mujer - respondió el detective mirando a su amigo - aunque todos los días deberían ser el día de la mujer.

— ¿Y eso? - preguntó John asombrado.

— Porque vivo con una mujer a la que quiero - se acercó a John y le besó - feliz día de la mujer.

Dejó a John perplejo en el salón mientras él se iba a su habitación.


	3. Valentía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John es valiente

— Cuando seamos viejos y arrugados, y no tengamos a alguien a nuestro lado. Pasaremos nuestra vida juntos como una pareja normal y feliz - suspiró y luego reaccionó - que digo. Casémonos ahora y seamos desde ya felices para siempre juntos.

Y él aceptó encantado la propuesta de su mejor amigo. No podía esperar unos años para estar junto a él siempre. Sherlock era a quien quería ahora y para siempre. Que se atreviera a decirle aquello le pareció muy valiente. Lo que más le sorprendió es que aceptara.

Han pasado unos años y ambos se sienten bien estando uno al lado del otro casados.


End file.
